Orochi Draken
'Character First Name:' Draken 'Character Last Name:' Orochi 'IMVU Username:' LordVoodooReaper.)) 'Nickname: (optional)' Night 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 8/25/190 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 94 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB Negative 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' none 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Draken is a cold and reserved man who has never known the love of a family causing him to lock up his heart for good and never to be unlocked again which was to be believed as one of the reasons why his eyes had changed color. He is a quick thinker when it comes to dire situations listing out possible outcomes for each move he makes. He has always been alone in the orphanage causing him to be a light sleeper making his sense of danger sharp. When he wants he bends the rules a bit to suit the little wants he has in his life. 'Behaviour:' Draken is a quiet and isolated person who has come to developed a cold persona to try protect his heart from many dangers that might come to him in the future and the ones that have occurred in the past . 'Nindo: (optional)' Losing nor Death is an option for me 'Summoning:' Will have the ability to summon Small Snakes 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Orochi clan was formed by descendants of the great Orochimaru himself. The Orochi clan which took much of their characteristics of that of a snake has primarily lived within the secret caves hidden around the area of where the hidden sound village stood. Only rarely did a clan-member leave the caves making contact with the outside world without some sort disguise but as of late due to conflict within the clan members have scattered all over the shinobi world. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' ((Not usable at the moment)) 'Element Two:' ((Not usable at the moment)) 'Weapon of choice:' Draken's weapon of choice is a single edged Tanto that seemed to be roughly around 8–15 inches long in total with a width 17 mmm. The blade of the weapon was made from black steel to give it a darkened color, the blade was hammered around 30-50 times to give it a good thickness of 8.0 mm. He keeps the edge of his blade sharpedned so that the blade could even slash a strand of hair. The hilt is made from a strong strong oak tree that has white wood and smooths it out to give the user a good grip, the wooden hilt is wrapped in a dark gray cloth and is branded with the Yonshikagure symbol carved near the bottom. The sheathe of the blade is made from the same materials as the hilt but is coated with black paint and engraved with the same symbol on the hilt. 'Strengths:' * Exceptional Ninjutsu * Superior Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' * Below Average Strength * Terrible Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):5 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1 set ''' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):none Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): none Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):none Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 ''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Tanto Total: 43 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank Chakra Manipulation/Flow: * Tier I - Able to control the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Specific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank 'Allies:' Yoshigakure 'Enemies:' None but considers everyone a threat 'Background Information:' Draken Orochi was born in the village of Yonshigakure on the twenty fifth of August in the year of 190 AN. He was abandoned on the doorstep of a small orpanage with a small silver necklace with a small pair of dice on them and a dark blue mask with white crack going down the cheeks leading to the bright white eyes. The orpanage was located near the main gate of the village when he was one years old. He was only 4 years old when he started to explore the village and began to carefully steal food so he could have something different from what he is served everyday forthe past 3 years. When he had happened to come across a blacksmith's shop and started to become interested in the craft of weaponary of all shapes and sizes. Draken came there and watched everyday and slowly started to learn the way of the craft from how hot the fire needs to be to melt the metal to the number of strikes from a hammer. A few days after his fifth birthday he began to realize that his eye color changed from a regular blue to a snowy white blue that resemble's that of a snake. He didn't know the meaning for his eye being like this, he made a trip to the library to learn the meaning of his snake like eyes and learned that he belonged to the Orochi clan. After read all about his clan he spent months day in and out at the library just reading and learning about many different things including about the past. When Draken was six years old he decided to go to the academy to learn the ways of the ninja to continue his bloodline. He spent 6 years in the academy learning ninjutsu while still visiting the blacksmith's shop and learning how to create weapons and armor. After graduating from the academy he made a sword with the owner of the shop as a gift for passing the academy. 'Roleplaying Library:' Draken Orochi "Bandit Trouble" 8/25/16 Mission: Draken "Weed Pulling": 6/30/2016 Chinoike Team Training Day: Everyone Gotta Start Somewhere 9/1/2016 DrakenOrochi "Collecting Ingredients" 9/8/2016 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 6/28/2016